


Loudest Silence

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [14]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Human!Caroline, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: Klaus arrives at Mystic Falls earlier and is drawn to Caroline Forbes, a human girl who tries to keep a secret from him.





	Loudest Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Klaus was watching from the bar as a blonde girl sat alone at one of the tables, greeting the waiter warmly and asking for her fries with please’s and thank you’s. 

He didn’t care that the smile on her lips didn’t reach her eyes, didn’t care that it disappeared the moment that the boy turned around — watching her smile at anyone who wasn’t him felt wrong, the very fact that she had never smiled at him felt wrong… so his feet moved before his mind had even decided on a plan.

That should’ve been his first sign that something was off. For all his faults, Klaus Mikaelson was not an impulsive man. Not when something he’d been waiting for over a thousand years was on the line.

He knew who the blonde was, had carefully studied the lives of everyone surrounding his doppelganger and perhaps he was taking a great risk by approaching the girl. It wasn’t the time to alert Elena Gilbert of the threat to her life just yet, lest one of the Salvatore brothers ruined everything with their idiocy. 

But how could he not talk to Caroline Forbes? How could he not be drawn by the way her hair moved like a golden cascade, by the happy sighs she made as she ate her fries?

Fascinating, he thought, the way her blue eyes looked at him as he got closer, checking him out appreciatively before they narrowed, suddenly assessing him as the threat he was. It made him wonder if she somehow saw the predator beneath his skin, dying to get out and get a taste of her.

She smelled of flowers. Not in a sickeningly sweet way, but in a way that made him want to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, memorizing her scent for all of eternity. Her heartbeat was clearly human, clearly  _ alive  _ as it started to beat faster and faster when he gave her a charming smile.

“Care if I join you, love?” Klaus asked, hands resting on the chair across from her and he saw her eyes widening, her lips parting to say something until they were snapped shut. She rose to her feet in a jump.

_ Interesting _ .

He frowned at her behaviour. Caroline was human, but perhaps… Perhaps she knew of the monsters of this world all too well, perhaps she recognized him for what he was.

She was afraid. The stink of fear was coming from her in strong waves, in the same way that it came from all of his victims. It never failed to make him smile, to hum in contempt as his beast was momentarily appeased in its thirst for blood. It didn’t sit right in his stomach, however, when combined with her floral scent.

Caroline acted fast, quickly throwing some money on the table before she sprinted past him, heading for the door with fast steps without looking behind.

The poor thing… Didn’t she realize that the chase was his favourite part?

* * *

 

She felt his gaze on her as she walked away. She needed to go home. Fast… But how could a human outrun a vampire?

And that man at the grill was most certainly one. Caroline had felt that odd prickling go down her spine the minute she’d set eyes on him. She had been trained by her parents to recognize a monster from miles away, she knew what it felt like to meet one of them.

If only she could get to her house, she’d be safe.

Except… would she, though? Because that spot on her ribcage was burning just like it had the night she’d turned 16, when the words had been printed on her skin in the darkest of inks… And it could only mean one thing.

_ Care if I join you, love? _

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew that he was following her. Caroline hastened her steps, ignoring her urges to look over her shoulder. That would mean that she recognized him as a threat and he could attack.

Her mind went to the vervain spray she kept on her purse, but… That vampire had felt old. Older than any she’d ever met, more dangerous. Enraging him further would be counterproductive. Though, if he was her…

No. It had to be a coincidence. The way her skin was longing for his touch was nothing more than psychological. She was imagining things because of the surprise she had felt when he had uttered the words, nothing more. Vampires didn’t have mates.

Hell, it was extremely rare even for a human to have one.

Caroline had been scared when the marks had appeared. She hadn’t known what they meant and had assumed it was a curse, something a witch had done to her… But when she had looked through the grimoires and supernatural history books in her house, she had found out what it truly meant. And how utterly terrifying it was to have magic decide that you’d belong to someone other than yourself.

She hadn’t told her mother. She had a lot going on at work and Caroline didn’t want to give her a reason to worry. And her father… She’d been ignoring his phone calls ever since he’d left.

Her friends had been so blissfully unaware of the beasts that roamed this world back then and she hadn’t dared be the one to shatter that peaceful reality. And when Bonnie finally came in touch with the ancient magic in her blood and Elena found herself playing a dangerous game of love and death with creatures far too deadly… It’d been too late to say anything. The secret had become too private, too intimate to ever be shared.

And now that secret seemed to be rearing its ugly head as she was chased by someone who could probably kill her faster than she could scream for help.

But she was getting so close to her house… Only a few more blocks and then he wouldn’t be able to hurt her. She’d swallow her pride, then, would call her father and ask him for his help, knowing that he was friend with vampire hunters that could take care of this situation if her stalker decided to linger.

Perhaps the vampire noticed how her steps had become more confident, how she’d forced her breathing to even and deduced that she thought security wasn’t far away, because in a second she felt strong hands holding her as they whooshed to a dark alley, moving faster than she thought to be possible.

Caroline felt herself pinned against a wall, his warm body covering hers; his hands were holding her wrists. Impossibly blue eyes stared into her own, a smirk adorning those beautiful lips. He smelled like the woods after it’d rained, she noticed, his scent fogging her mind and she had to shake her head to clear it.

“Hello, love,” the man said, making a shiver run down her spine. She kept her lips pressed together and that seemed to amuse him. “Now, has the cat got your tongue? Don’t be shy, sweetheart, I don’t  _ bite _ .”

She found herself snorting at that, having to sink her teeth in her lower lip to prevent a sarcastic comment from escaping her mouth and he gave her a wicked grin. “So you know what I am. Lovely. It was still rather rude of you to leave me at the diner without an answer… And you ran,” he mused, leaning it to brush his nose against her cheek. She felt her breath catching and his lips moved against her ear as he whispered, “Delightful.”

The praise sounded like an accusation, like he was saying that she had impressed him too much for him not to follow her, and he pushed himself closer to her, crushing her breasts against his chest, her body burning on the places it touched his. Arousal began to pool in-between her legs and she cursed herself for being so receptive to him, despite their situation.

He took a deep breath and his eyes immediately darkened. Her cheeks burned as she realized that he could smell her attraction to him.

“Say something, Caroline, anything,” he demanded, his voice slightly shaky... And questioning how the hell he knew her name almost made her obey him.

But if he had her words engraved somewhere in his body… She had seen the years behind his eyes. He was old, strong, powerful. What would she be getting herself into if he were indeed her mate?

She stubbornly kept her mouth shut.

He leaned back enough to look inside her eyes and she stared at him, completely unimpressed, thinking that he’d try to compel her. But he didn’t. He just nodded, looking somewhat resigned.

He let got of on of her wrists, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to do him any real harm, and caressed her jaw with his fingertips, his thumb gently tracing her lips. She didn’t flinch like she should have. “Stubborn, little thing, aren’t you? It hardly matters. I can be a very patient man, love. And something tells me you might just be worth the wait.”

And then he pulled back, enough so their bodies wouldn’t be touching, but still so close that she could feel his body heat. Caroline looked at him, eyes a little wide, surprised by how he had retreated.

“Do not think this is over, Caroline. “

It was a warning, the words laced with enough danger that she thought of them as a threat. But he just grabbed her chin, forcing her to keep looking at him — like she could ever look away from the ancient strength behind those eyes — and leaned in, his breath ghosting against her lips when his own were only a hairbreadth away. He closed the distance between them. Or maybe she did. She wasn’t sure and it didn’t matter.

The moment their mouths met, the rest of the world ceased to exist. Everything around them burned to ashes and they couldn’t be bothered to care. Not with the soft caresses of their tongue and his playful bites on her lower lip. Not when he’d pushed himself against her again, and this time her hands had found their way to his hair, needing him even closer to her.

It was stupid. He was lethal and she needed him to get away from her… But there was no space for any rational thoughts in her mind. Her ribcage burned with those words,  _ his _ words, and the heat was irradiating to the rest of her body, leaving her knees weak. She wanted him.

But he pulled back, staring into her eyes for only a second…

Then he vanished as swiftly as he had dragged her into that alley.

* * *

 

Klaus had to leave town soon after that. Trusting other people never worked well and he should’ve known better than making his employees retrieve the moonstone for him. Problems had arisen and he’d had to fix them.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Caroline Forbes, though. Their brief meeting had impacted him deeply and he wanted nothing more than to go back to Mystic Falls, to continue what would no doubt prove to be an intriguing game of cat and mouse.

She was exquisite. He could tell so from the moment he saw her sitting at that table by herself; he’d been instantly drawn to her. His wolf had been tucked away, completely out of his reach for over a thousand years, but just looking at her had made the beast feel almost tangible.

And kissing her… He need to kiss her again, to taste her, claim her.

Klaus was positive that he knew the reason why, her unwillingness to say anything to him basically confirming his suspicions.

Having his words painted on her creamy skin, waiting to be traced by his fingertips or his tongue, was a very pleasing thought, one that almost made him ignore the inconvenience of having a mate.

She would still be a weakness, a liability. Mikael was currently incapacitated, but he didn’t dare hope that it would be a permanent solution.

Besides, the girl was human. She was so breakable and would remain so even if he turned her into a vampire, since every single one of his enemies would be older than her, stronger.

Perhaps he should just kill her and be done with it, but-

The thought of hurting her was nauseating. It was laughable, really. He had broken many people over the centuries, in many different ways, but the thought of hurting a single human nearly made him want to vomit. Hell, he hadn’t event had the guts to compel her back at that alley; he had just let her go.

When had Klaus Mikaelson ever let a prey run away from him?

No, he thought to himself, he hadn’t let go of her. He had retreated, he would form a plan and then he would attack — he just hadn’t decided if he meant it figuratively or literally.

* * *

 

_ Do not think this is over, Caroline. _

He hadn’t gone after her again. She had been paranoid for weeks, looking for his dirty-blond curls and listening for his accent, but he was nowhere to be found. She had to keep reminding herself repeatedly that she should not be disappointed by this. It was a good thing. She didn’t have to worry anymore.

Actually, old-as-dirt vampires were the least of her problems, it seemed. Because, apparently, even when your family was as involved with the supernatural world as hers, simple things such as car crashes could still happen and what a ridiculously boring way to die that would be.

The doctors said her recovery had been a miracle, but her friends had winked at her and she knew that there had been no divine intervention. Just plain, old vampire blood and its perks. Caroline smiled at them in secrecy and gratitude.

Bonnie and Elena had stayed even after Liz had left her bedside, distracting her from the fact that she’d have to stay overnight for observation. And it had been  _ fun _ , everything had been  _ fine  _ and Elena was all smiles and jokes and acting completely  _ normal _ .

Imagine Caroline’s surprise when she woke up to her friend ready to smother her with a pillow.

Imagine Caroline’s utter shock when a man came out of nowhere and broke her friend’s neck right in front of her.

Elena fell to the ground right beside her bed and she didn’t even have the chance to let out the horrified scream that had been built inside her lungs when that man covered her mouth.

“Don’t scream, please. I mean you no harm. He ordered me to keep you safe and I will,” the man vowed. A vampire, she noticed as her heart began beating even more frantically. Who had given him those orders? Could it be…

Caroline didn’t have the time for that. She couldn’t trust a vampire.

She bit his hand hard and tried her hardest to push him away, kicking and punching wherever she could reach as she protested against the hold on her mouth. He only held her more strongly.

The vampire sighed, “Boss warned that you would probably be difficult.”

He just grabbed her and sped them away.

* * *

 

“I’m glad to see you’re up, sweetheart,” someone said as she sat up in bed. Her head was aching and she blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light… That wasn’t her bedroom. Nor the hospital room.

And that voice, that accent…

Her eyes widened as she recognized him, finding him sitting on an armchair with a sketchbook in hands. He looked as handsome as she remembered. The Henley and jeans were common, but the way he held himself was not. He was mesmerizing. And he was  _ dangerous _ .

She had many questions — Where was she? How had she gotten here? Where was Elena? — but if she said something, if her words were inked on his skin… Her situation could get ten times worse than it already was. So she kept her mouth shut.

He didn’t comment on her silence, standing up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, right beside her. 

“I owe you an apology, Caroline, I didn’t introduce myself the last time. I’m Klaus Mikaelson,” he gave her a charming smile, “and I can assure you, love, the pleasure is all mine.”

His wicked tone made her blush, but her eyes were opened wide in confusion. He couldn’t mean  _ the _ Klaus Mikaelson, could he? “Ah, I’ve seen you are much better informed than I had initially thought. I’m glad you’ve heard of me, Caroline.” 

And he did seem to particularly delighted by that, but she just hurried to get away from him, tossing the blankets and sheets at his direction as she tried to flee towards the door.

He caught her before she had even reached it.

Caroline looked up at him in fear, scared of what he would do to her, but he just seemed amused by her reaction. “Come now, sweetheart, did you really think that would work?” He laughed, continuing, when she predictably didn’t respond, “Let’s sit and talk, shall we? We have much to discuss.”

He put his hand on her lower back, burning her skin through the hospital gown she still wore, as he guided her to a small room connected to the one they were in. Klaus led them to the couch and nodded for her to sit, taking the place beside her.

That was Klaus Mikaelson. There was a real possibility that her mate was an Original; arguably the deadliest man on the planet. And there was virtually no space between them, his thigh almost brushing against hers.

He didn’t waste any time to start talking, “There was an attack on your life last night. We still have no idea why they’ve targeted you, it might just be a message to the Salvatore brothers… But I’ve decided no to risk your safety, so my employees brought you here. You’ll be safe and provided with clothing and food.”

An attack on her life… Elena.

She wanted to ask him, she need to know. But if he had kidnapped her only suspecting what she was, what would happen if he knew for certain? Would he ever let her go?

Perhaps he noticed something in her eyes and was feeling indulgent, because he clarified, “It was not your friend who tried to kill you. Are you familiar with doppelgangers?” he asked, his voice somewhat sweeter. She nodded, so he continued, “Elena is one. The woman who attacked you was your friend’s ancestor, Katerina Petrova — or Katherine Pierce, as she goes by these days —, who was turned into a vampire centuries ago.”

Caroline snorted. Of course that Elena had the same face as Katherine… That would explain so much about the Salvatores and their weird obsession with her friend.

“You look tense, love. I can assure you that you will be safe here. Though I must insist that you do not contact any of your friends or your family until we know more about the reason you were targeted. You would try to warn them who you are with, they would try to save you… And we don’t want to spill their blood, do we?”

She glared at him, ready to hit him for the threat, but he easily caught her wrist. Amusement was once again all over his features as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips sweetly, then her palm, before his tongue swept over her pulse point. Her breath caught in her throat.

Caroline was reminded just how skilled that tongue had felt against hers, how his kiss had made her  _ alive.  _ And just like that her body was lit ablaze again, the fire in her veins burning for him, craving him.

_ He’s threatened your friends and your family _ , she tried reasoning with herself,  _ push him away. Push him away. Push him- _

Klaus pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her neck, his blunt teeth scratching her skin and his tongue soothing the random, harsh bites. “Allow me, sweetheart,” he whispered against her ear, “to help you relax while you’re here.”

_ No, Caroline. _

_ No! _

_ NO! _

She nodded. It was all the answer he needed.

He kept on kissing her neck and jaw and Caroline wasn’t sure she was breathing when his hand came to rest on her bare knee, just below the edge of her hospital gown. He gave her a seductive smile as his index finger slipped beneath the fabric, his entire hand following shortly, riding up her clothing with its movements. And in that moment, she didn’t care who or how dangerous he was.

Her body reacted faster than her mind could come up with a rational thought and she found herself spreading her legs for him, a silent invitation that he promptly took. Every place he touched her seemed to burn in the most pleasant of ways, and the way his fingertips brushed against the inside of her thigh combined to how he was looking at her as if he wanted to devour her made her grow wet very quickly.

Klaus leaned in to press a kiss to her mouth, lazily exploring her as his hand rode even higher. She should push him away, she truly should, but she genuinely felt like she couldn’t. Like her body wouldn’t allow to be denied the pleasures that only him could bring her.

There was no way he wasn’t her mate, not judging by the way he made her feel, but she couldn’t worry about that in that moment. Not when he had reached the apex of her thighs, two of his fingers pressing against her uncovered core, and he groaned as he felt the wetness there.

Caroline had to bite her lip to suppress a loud gasp when he started caressing her folds freely. He noticed what she had done and pulled back to look into her eyes, a frown on his face as his hand still worked in-between her legs.

“Moans aren’t words, sweetheart, I want to hear you.”

And even if they were, she wasn’t sure she could’ve stopped them when he pushed two fingers inside her without warning, working inside of her in fast, rough thrusts. Her hips chased his hand frantically, and she grabbed onto his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Klaus was smirking at that. He was so  _ infuriating,  _ but the way his thumb circled her clit was making her arch her back, fabric moving roughly against her sensitive nipples. She’d rather have his mouth on them.

“You have been haunting my thoughts every night since I met you, Caroline.” His words were full of lust. “There is so much I want to do to you. This is nothing compared to the pleasure I will give you once I claim you. I’m dying to know what you taste like, love, would you like to taste me as well? The picture of your pretty lips wrapped around my cock is very tempting… I, myself, am looking forward to finding out what your release will taste like when mixed with your blood.”

He chuckled at her moans, at how her eyelids were heavy and she closed her darkened eyes to just enjoy the way his fingers were working inside of her and the way his voice seemed to be caressing her soul. Klaus leaned in to bite her earlobe, his next words just a whisper against her ear, “And when you decide to start talking, I’m sure you’ll learn to beg very sweetly for me.”

It was as if he knew about the fantasies that had been keeping her company ever since they’d met, how she would touch herself and imagine that he was watching, how she’d find herself saying “Please!” to her empty room, in the hopes that he would begin touching her when he wasn’t even there.

Her need for him was endless and all-consuming, and to finally have him touch her, to have him say how much he had been wanting that and how he craved much more drove her off the edge. And she could feel him watch her face with hungry eyes as she fell apart, still finger-fucking her through her orgasm.

Caroline had never felt anything like that before. It’d been magical, in the most literal sense of the word — she felt magic on her blood, ancient and powerful and burning every cell on her body.

Her lungs were on fire as she breathed heavily, opening her eyes to see Klaus staring at her with darkened eyes. He retreated his hand, only to bring his finger to his mouth and suck them clean, moaning at the taste — at  _ her _ taste.

“Lovely,” Klaus praised, “my imagination has not done you justice, sweetheart. I can’t wait to find out all of the ways in which reality is better than fantasy. And still no words for me?” he asked, his eyebrows arched in challenge.

She shook her head defiantly, despite her ragged breath and flushed state. She’d already given too much.

Dangerous, Caroline reminded herself, that man was too dangerous and she needed to get out of there, to get away from him. She should’ve called her father, should’ve told her mother about the words on her skin, about the monster who had said them.

He seemed calm at her display of stubbornness, his words rational as he said, “Do you think I do not know the reason you won’t talk to me, love? I  _ know _ that you have the first thing I said to you written somewhere on your body… Now, that could mean that I’m your mate. Or it could be a simple coincidence, though I don’t suppose you believe that to be the case. Still, the only way we will find out the truth is if you say something to me,” he paused. 

Klaus reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek so softly, his eyes looking at her with such tenderness… However, his next words, despite being said like a lover’s caress, were hard.

“I will not let you go until you do so, Caroline. And, as stubborn as you may be, you’ll find out that I can be very patient.” 

She only stared at him, knowing that he meant what he said, that he would wait however long it took for her to say anything to him. And when she did… Would he let her go either way? If she weren’t his mate, would he just kill her in his disappointment? And if she were… That was what terrified her the most. Because she knew he had to be hers.

But what being his would entitle… It scared her to even think about it.

And yet, her body dared relax when he leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of her lips, the butterflies in her stomach dared take flight when he looked at her with those intense eyes and offered her a smile.

“I will let you be for now. You’ve been quite busy with your car accident and your murder attempt,” he said, and she noticed how tense he looked. She doubted the thought of losing her sat well with him. “You should rest, sweetheart. I’ll stop by to check on you later… And you are free to come look for me, should you desire some company before that, of course.”

She did her best to say with her eyes that she would never desire  _ his  _ company, but even her wordless lie fell flat. Klaus chuckled, pressing his lips against hers once more.

“You and I will have so much fun,  _ my Caroline _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
